


whiteknuckle.

by cl3rks



Series: guts. [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dialogue Heavy, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, Internet Checkers, Jean Friction, Nickname Jewelry, PDA, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader has female parts, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Blowjob, Slight Thigh Riding, Slight drinking, Smut, Supply Closest Shenanigans, Swearing, he got a big ol dek, idk - Freeform, idk what else to tag, slight fingering, there's that, tim likes to talk, unprotected sex, what's the tag for tim jizzes inside you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: It doesn't take much to get Tim Gutterson going... clearly.





	whiteknuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and 2.5k of (mostly) filth (ps, heed the warnings. i hope this reads well, but idk.)

“So, it’s a work dinner, then?” You asked softly, shoulders digging into the mattress as you let out a breathy sound. “Didn’t know marshals had those, if I'm honest.”

Tim paused his ministrations, two fingers curled inside you as his free hand held your hip. His shoulders were keeping your legs spread as he thought for a minute, your right hand in his hair with your left resting against your chest. He spoke before moving his head back down to swipe at your clit, dragging and mixing your wetness with his own saliva, “I wouldn’t call it a dinner, more like a little party where we'll stand around an’ chat for a few hours ‘fore one of the old guys brings up how nice your tits look in the shirt you'll wear. Y’know, that being our cue to leave.”

You let out a small chuckle before it turned into moan, Tim adding a third finger to deliciously pump inside of you as your insides clenched all around him. He spit at your entrance, slicking it up further as you let out a whimper at the filthy action. His teeth nipped at your inner thigh before his lips attached to your clit, sucking then twirling it with his tongue to bring you to a gentle orgasm. There was a small grin on your lips as he moved up your body, fingers still inside of you as you continued to pull and spasm around them. He gently moved them, careful not to push you too far as he leaned over you and pressed his soft, plump lips to your slightly chapped ones.

“Promise me that if it’s boring, I can give you head in some corner office to pass the time?” You proposed as he thrust his fingers a couple more times before he withdrew them, shaking his head with a fond chuckle as he brought them to his lips and licked them clean. “What?”

“Only person I’ve ever known to give me an offer like that.” He kissed you once more, your taste on his tongue. “One I surely cannot refuse.”

“Well, I would hope so! I’ve been told I’m special,” you shrugged slightly, shoulders digging further into the mattress than before. “And don’t call me ‘Shirley,’” he gave you a sideways look. “I’m joking. You can call me whatever you’d like.”

| >>>>> | 

“I’m glad I’m not overdressed,” you muttered, clinging to Tim's arm as you walked into the office. You had on a nice pair of dark-wash jeans and a black blouse, a thin chain necklace hung around your neck with the word _guts_ in gold cursive at the end. It was what you had started calling Tim when you'd first met him and, when he came back from a tour with your ex-boyfriend, he had given it to you because he'd been hanging onto it for months, since even before he left. You called to your good friend , getting her attention. “Rachel! That pink looks lovely on you!”

“I’m glad you two made it! Before you, he never use to come to these things.” Rachel muttered, rolling her eyes as she pulled you in for a quick hug. “Anyway, the food is pretty much everywhere. There's drink tables in the meeting room to help with mingle-anxiety, you can pretty much just bartend for yourself.”

“Thanks,” you smiled sincerely, kissing her cheek before you pulled away from Tim. “I’m gonna go make myself a jack-and-coke, want one?”

Rachel shook her head before you turned to Tim, quirking a brow to silently ask the same question. “You know I do.”

“Alright, be back in a minute.” You left the two deputies to talk amongst themselves, reaching the aforementioned table quickly before you got two plastic cups, clear and with a hard edge. You scoffed to yourself, pouring equal amounts of Jack Daniels and Coca Cola into both cups, but only after dropping a heap of ice into each cup. “Way to splurge on the cups, boys.”

Just as you were picking up the glasses, readying yourself to turn, a hand pressed to your lower back and you knew it wasn’t Tim. You tensed, the feeling make you want to reel back. You hated being touched by people you didn’t know well, in fact, it took you a long time to warm up to Rachel and her close-hug demeanor and even further, Tim's constant touchy-feely ways. 

“And who might you be?” An older man asked flirtatiously as you turned, eyes watching him. You clenched your jaw as he spoke again, “Don't think I've seen you around before. Just transferred?” 

You threw on a heavy Kentucky accent, voice dripping with Sourthern-sweetness. “Now, sugar, if I told you that, it'd be no fun. But unless you wanna pay me to be your lil' baby, then I’m afraid I'm gonna have to walk back on over to my man. He gets awfully rowdy when I'm playin' nice with others.”

The older man watched you, smile still on his lips as his eyes traveled down. You pushed past him, marching over to Tim who had since caught your distressed gaze.

“You okay?” He asked immediately as you handed him his drink, his right hand finding your waist as you leaned into his touch, welcoming it. “Did Jeff try an' make a move?”

“Dunno, I basically told him he'd have to make me his sugar baby if he wanted a slice of this,” you played up the accent again, hand trailing up Tim's chest as you met his unwavering gaze. “Sweet, Kentucky-peach pie.” 

“Well, we're off to a great start.” Tim replied, pulling you closer. You glanced down, seeing the front of his jeans already straining. You almost let out a laugh as he clenched his jaw, shaking his head at you as the two of you basically hung off each other. “Don't.”

“I cannot _believe_ that you’re already hard, _Guts.”_

“Your tits look good, though, and you’re already talkin’ people down. What am I supposed to be, baby girl?”

“And here I thought the old guy would be telling me that first thing, Tim.” You admonished with a grin, hand still on his chest as the two of you sipped your drinks and walked over to his desk. He sat down on his chair, patting his lap for you to sit on him as you saw Art making his way over. “Oh, how's it going, Art?”

“It's going, I see you two have already gotten your drinks – jack-and-coke, correct?” Tim nodded at Art’s question, making some comment about how _‘(Y/N makes the best drinks this side of Kentucky'_ to which Art replied, “That kinda drink ain't that hard, Tim.”

You sat down on Tim's lap as Art said that, your ass grinding against his dick through the front of his jeans. His free hand jumped to your hip, holding you still as Art quirked a brow before he snaked his arm entirely around your waist, making it look more couple-y than possibly sexual as his forearm pressed warmly into your stomach. 

“What are y'all doin' over here, anyway? Go mingle.”

“I wanna play internet checkers, actually.” You told Art quickly, taking a long slug of your drink before you set it sown on Tim's desk, earning a scowl as the condensation dripped onto the wood. “You'll be black, I'll be red?”

“You like black better,” Tim’s knee went upwards, bumping your legs to either side of his as his right knee stayed between both of yours, causing you to lurch forward in the slightest. Your panties pressed against your slick center, the incognito-foreplay causing your wetness to grow and dampen the black lace you had on. “Or am I remembering wrong?”

“No, you’re right. I might actually have to tell you to go left.” You joked, feeling Tim shift you in the slightest upon your hint as Art glanced over his shoulder to Raylan, surprised to see him there as the chief waved you two off. You felt your panties shift against your clit and nearly moaned, craving to be filled as Tim rested his chin on your shoulder. “Shit.”

“Feel good?” He whispered, setting his own drink down on his desk as he checked around to make sure no one was paying attention. You clicked along his desktop after he typed in his password, your name plus a few numbers and symbols, then opened up internet-checkers, picking two-player mode as his hand slipped beneath view of the desk and stroked the front of your jeans. Your breath hitched at the action, his leg moving to bring you down on his thigh, pressing upwards against you as you ground back against him for better friction. “Jesus.”

“Not here, not today,” you told him with a laugh, smiling wide to avoid looking suspicious as he moved his arm, tugging you forwards and pushing you back to get you to slowly ride his thigh. “God, if I cum in my jeans because of you, I'm gonna be pissed.”

“Likewise,” he retorted, eyes dark with lust as you glanced back at him. It wasn’t too long at internet-checkers before you made up some bullshit excuse, downed your drinks, and took off to the nearest supply closest. “Get in there.”

He was quick to tug the shade down on the door, turning the light on as he locked the door. By the time he turned around, you were on your knees and tugging at the buckle on his belt, the sound of leather being pulled through metal made your thighs clench as he let you work, unbuttoning then unzipping his jeans. You yanked his jeans and boxers down, but only in the slightest, and pulled his cock free. 

He was thick, hard, and heavy in your hand. As you licked at the pre-cum dripping from him, you grinned before taking him into your mouth, a surprised moan leaving his throat as you took his cock into the back of yours. His voice was breathy as he grunted softly, trying to stay quiet while gathering loose pieces of your hair into his hands as you began your work, dripping in your panties at the feeling of his cock in your mouth. It took two minutes, _maybe,_ before he was grabbing your jaw and telling you to stop, his breathing already ragged as his left hand was still trapped in your hair, his right firmly gripping your chin as he pulled back.  


In that moment, he wanted to fuck your face, but he wouldn’t tell you because he surely would’ve cum, the desperation present in his eyes as he watched his cock slip past your lips, spit connecting the two areas. He was almost entranced by it before he hauled you to your feet, twisting you around to force you to brace yourself against the old shelf in the closest, his hands quick at your own belt and buttons, nearly busting your zipper as he yanked it down, hands clumsily pushing your jeans down and your black lace panties with them, his eyes even darker now as his fingers traced down your ass.  


“You gonna be good for me?” Tim asked you, voice husky and pupils blown as you nodded, his fingers smoothing over and through the slickness at your needy core. You were clenching and unclenching, fluttering your walls as you ached to be filled, one of his fingers slipping inside of you as you cried out loudly, causing him to reach around and cover your mouth with his hand. He twisted his finger, feeling you push back against him. “You gotta be quiet, baby girl, somebody’ll hear you.”

You nodded eagerly but stiffly, waiting for him as you felt his finger pull out of you. He had done it to tease you, collecting your wetness on his fingers as you looked over your shoulder, watching him smear it across his cockhead before stepping closer to you, still covering your mouth with one hand as the other went to your hip, holding the area there as he pushed inside of you, causing your pussy to stretch around him and your thighs to shake at the sensation that your overstimulated body desperately craved. 

He thrust once after, fully sheathing himself inside of you, his hips flush to your ass as you white-knuckled the shelf. “Tim, please, you gotta-“ Then he was moving, his cock pressing against every inch of your velvety insides, the hard member unrelenting as he pulled out and pushed back in, setting a jaw-slacking pace as your hold on the shelf caused it to knock into the wall behind it.

You whimpered at the realization, feeling the pressure against that _special_ spot inside of you every time he pulled out and thrust back in, eyes closing as his hand stayed on your mouth. Your breathing was heavy because of it, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, blood sure to be drawn as he gripped you tight. You continued clenching around him, feeling his cock throb hotly within you and he asked, so _sweetly_ as if he could do it anywhere else without a mess, “Can I cum in-“

“God, yes, _please,_ baby –“ You spat from behind his hand, biting down on his knuckles as he curled them inwards, a few more thrusts and he was coming, his hips stuttering and stalling as he pushed against you, filling you with his hot seed as you moaned long and low, feeling your own orgasm hit you as he suddenly attacked your clit with deft fingers. “Fuck!” 

You were happy his hand muffled your shout, body pulling at and clenching around his cock as it began to soften inside of you, Tim pulling back and slipping out of you. You wanted to cry, the feeling of being so _full_ made you feel at peace. But, as he pulled out, his cum went with his cock and you felt nearly empty as the arousal traveled down your inner thigh as you straightened out before, to your surprise, Tim took two fingers and edged up your mixed juices before collecting them and pushing them, along with the two fingers, inside of your pussy. Your thighs shook again, your body responding immediately to him as you let out a gasp. He moved his hand away from your mouth and the other from your pussy, turning you around to push the two fingers into your mouth, watching you with hazy eyes as you sucked on them. 

You heard footsteps and the two of you were broken from your daze, tidying your hair and righting your clothing became the most important issue at hand and, as you unlocked the door, switched off the light, and walked out to either go back to the party or go home, Tim grabbed your hand. Your inner walls clenched again as the arousal mixture within you threatened to leak out again but that didn’t matter as Raylan suddenly leaned out of the doorway from the party, eyebrows raised.

“Hey, did you hear that banging sound?” He asked innocently, eyes genuinely concerned.

Both you and Tim shared a look before turning your eyes back to Raylan, “No, must’ve been the wind.”

_Bullshit._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
